Skinny Love
by ThatsMeBarbara
Summary: Cuando despiertas una mañana y te das cuenta de que todo carece de sentido, decides enfrentar a los demonios y poner fin a esa situación. One Direction. Larry Stylinson. LouisxHarry


**Hey there. Este es mi primer OneShoot sobre One Direction. Para ser exactos es un Larry Stylinson y ya me diréis que os parece.**

N/A: flashback en cursiva.

* * *

**Skinny love.**

Entré en el coche cerrando la puerta con fuerza, notaba como mis rodillas seguían temblando y mis manos mantenían un constante balanceo haciendo imposible la conducción, necesitaba calmarme antes de volver a casa. Porque iba a ir a casa y después de todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde no estaba seguro de si eso era una buena idea pero ¿a dónde más podría ir? Por supuesto que podía llamar a cualquiera de los chicos y pasar la noche con ellos, pero en el fondo eso no era lo que deseaba, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento, casi dos años, y ahora que había llegado no sabía cómo lidiar con él.

El día había empezado cómo cualquier otro, hasta que abrí aquel maldito periódico y leí uno de los titulares, entonces mientras arrugaba el papel entre mis manos decidí que era el momento de terminar con esta farsa, una mentira que me había atrapado y de la cual era incapaz de salir, recuerdo perfectamente lo que me llevó a aceptar el acuerdo y hoy, todo se había derrumbado, no había pensado en las consecuencias de mis actos, por segunda vez en mi vida me había dejado llevar por lo que dictaba mi corazón y ahora tenía que lidiar con una situación para la que no sabía si estaba preparado.

Había quedado con Eleanor, había sido una llamada apresurada, pidiéndole vernos, rogándole, y ella había aceptado sin problema, porque ella siempre aceptaba todos los planes, porque ese era su cometido y yo lo odiaba. Odiaba que nunca eligiera un plan, ni un restaurante, ni una película, siempre hacíamos lo que yo decía y aunque eso nos condujera a tener citas increíbles, quería sentir lo que era pasar una tarde aburrido porque tu cita había decido que era día de ir de compras y todos sabían que yo odiaba ir de tiendas, pero de eso se trataba, eso era lo que se suponía que debía ser una pareja, ceder en algunas cosas, compartir, discutir, pero no, con ella nunca había una mala palabra, ni una mala cara y era exasperante.

Nuestra relación siempre había sido una mentira, yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía, todo había sido pactado como una cordial acuerdo. Era incapaz de recordar la última vez que compartimos una cama, o peor aún, la última vez que nuestros labios se encontraron, todo eran apariencias, hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba controlado, las fotos que compartía con el público eran tomadas bajo órdenes superiores, las veces que se nos había visto en otra.

Aquella tarde todo había explotado y cómo yo ya había supuesto, ella no dijo nada, me miró a través de sus largas pestañas y asintió con la cabeza, dándome la razón, porque no había nada que discutir, sería absurdo hacerlo cuando todo ya había sido discutido por personas ajenas a nuestra relación, cuando todo estaba plasmado en un maldito papel.

Recordaba la conversación palabra por palabra, gesto por gesto y nada de lo que decía me sorprendía, todo fue demasiado cordial, frío y eso me hizo replantearme si alguna vez había existido aquella amistad que yo pensé que compartíamos o si simplemente había sido todo una fachada.

* * *

_Llamé a su puerta dos veces, como siempre hacía, dejando que mis nudillos chocarán contra la madera, me aclaré la garganta y estrujé mi camiseta en un intento de dejar que los nervios no se apoderaran de mí, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que acabar esto, pero una parte de mí estaba aterrada por lo que sucedería a continuación, cuando todos se enteraran, cuando supieran el por qué. Cuando la puerta se abrió decidí dejar esos pensamientos de lado y me obligué a centrarme en la conversación que estaba a punto de suceder y por la expresión que Eleanor me regaló, supe que mi rostro reflejaba todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza._

_- Lou ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó colocando su mano en mi brazo._

_Debería haber sentido algo, como lo que sentía cada vez que él me tocaba, pero no sentí nada, no era capaz de sentir ni cariño y eso me aterró, ¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Gritó mi cabeza sin control._

_- No puedo aguantarlo más, El, esto ha ido demasiado lejos – dije intentando que mi voz no temblara._

_En un principio me miró cómo si no supiera de qué estaba hablando, hasta que las piezas encajaron y su rostro me mostró la comprensión, soltó un pequeño suspiro que sonaba a una derrota y caminó hasta el sofá, dejándose caer en él._

_- Lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué ahora? – preguntó ella clavando sus pupilas en las mías._

_- Me he despertado esta mañana y me he dado cuenta de que no puedo continuar, no quiero hacerlo._

_- ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar no?_

_- Si – murmuré pasando mis manos por mi cabello – Lo se perfectamente, pero no pueden obligarme._

_- Si pueden, por eso estamos aquí teniendo esta discusión, porque ellos así lo decidieron – dijo mirándome casi con burla._

_- No pueden controlarme de esta manera, no es justo – gemí sentándome a su lado._

_- Sé que no lo es, pero este es el precio de la fama ¿o preferirías seguir en Doncaster estudiando en la universidad? ¿Preferirías eso a estar en One Direction viajando alrededor del mundo, grabando discos, siendo número uno, llenando arenas?_

_- ¡No, por supuesto que no! Adoro mi vida, adoro lo que hemos conseguido y no lo cambiaría por nada, pero a veces es tan complicado, no puedo hacer nada sin que alguien lo apruebe antes, no puedo ni ir a tomar un café sin que un guardaespaldas me siga, no puedo ir al cine o a cenar, no puedo ser plenamente feliz – notaba como mi voz se iba resquebrajando con cada sílaba que salía de mis labios, pero estaba soportando la presión…hasta que dije la última frase y entonces me rompí – No puedo estar con la persona que amo, porque no es bueno para el grupo, no me dejan quererle._

_Deseé que dijera algo, que me ayudara a aclarar mi mente, pero todo lo que hizo fue quedarse quieta, se limitó a mirarme sin expresión ninguna, evaluando mis palabras, juzgándolas y la maldije por ello. Lo único que quería es que alguien me apoyará, porque no podía estar equivocado, esto no es lo que se supone que debes sentir, lo que debes vivir. Dicen que tú no eliges de quién te enamoras, que no puedes luchar contra ello y que si el destino así lo decide pasé lo que pasé acabarás con esa persona, sobretodo cuando el sentimiento es recíproco. Entonces ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¿Por qué el universo se empeña en contradecirme? ¿Por qué me castiga de esta manera?_

_- No tengo nada más que decirte Louis, tu ya sabes que va a pasar y voy a dejar que seas tú quien de la noticia, no quiero problemas y ante todo deja claro que esto es idea tuya._

_Sus palabras sonaron más frías de lo que cabría pensar y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras me preguntaba quién era aquella chica que estaba sentada a mi lado, porque en ese momento tuve claro que aún después de 9 meses de relación, no la conocía y eso me dolió, pero también me alivió, me hizo ver con más claridad que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Sin decir una palabra, más que un simple y seco asentimiento con la cabeza salí de su piso dejando que mi cabeza pasara a la segunda fase._

* * *

Cuando conseguí que las manos dejaran de temblar, encendí el coche y me puse en marcha a mi segunda parada, pensaba solucionarlo todo, no quería dejar cabos sueltos y aunque esto me costará un contrato discográfico estaba seguro de que habría maneras de impugnarlo, de conseguir uno nuevo, uno mejor.

Sabía que Liam primero protestaría, me llamaría insensato, pero después asentiría con la cabeza y comenzaría a trabajar de nuevo. Con Zayn y Niall no habría ningún problema, ellos estaban siempre dispuestos a apoyarte si lo necesitabas y cuando el asunto afectaba a dos de sus amigos, estaba seguro de que no encontraría problema alguno.

El problema real llegaba con Harry, no por la pérdida del contrato y las siguientes repercusiones, sino por la red de mentiras que había tejido a nuestro alrededor, el dolor que le había causado por ser un cobarde, las lágrimas que había derramado por mi culpa. Todos aquellos pequeños pecados que había cometido y que no me dejaban dormir, que no me dejaban vivir, porque había cometido muchos y me maldecía por todos ellos.

Noté como mi teléfono vibraba en el interior de mi chaqueta y activé el manos libres sin perder la vista de la carretera.

- Louis – contesté con voz neutra.

- ¡Lou! ¿Dónde estás? – me estremecí al escuchar la voz rasgada de Harry al otro lado de la línea, las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta y él decidió continuar - Teníamos planes con los chicos estas tarde y has desaparecido mientras estaba en la ducha.

- Lo siento, se me había olvidado, estoy con El – otra mentira más.

- Oh, de acuerdo ¿volverás tarde? – preguntó y noté cómo su tono era aún más bajo y algo dentro de mi interior se rompió, quería decirle la verdad, decirle toda la verdad y no volver a escuchar nunca más esa nota de dolor en su voz.

- No, en unas horas estoy allí – comenté intentando que mi voz no reflejara mis emociones, mientras dejaba que pequeñas lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry al otro lado del teléfono.

Dejé escapar una risa sarcástica, porque no, no estaba bien y aunque intentara ocultarlo él era la única persona del universo que a través de un teléfono conseguía interpretar mi voz y saber que las cosas no iban bien.

- Lou, sé que has leído el periódico esta mañana, se te ha olvidado tirarlo – murmuró Harry casi susurrando. Negué con la cabeza aun sabiendo que no sería capaz de verme.

- Harry… - comencé pero su voz me interrumpió.

- Sabes que es mentira ¿lo sabes no? No hay nada, se terminó y fue lo mejor que he podido hacer, sé que no hemos hablado de este tema y sé que debería haberlo hecho, pero…no sabía cómo. Fue algo espontáneo, nunca pensé que Caroline correspondería a lo que yo sentía, pero tampoco sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y me equivoqué, y lo terminé. Lo que has leído esta mañana no son más que habladurías de los tabloides, mentiras, si volviera con ella tú serías el primero en saberlo y nunca, jamás, me mudaría sin hablar contigo antes, ¿lo sabes no?

- Si, Harry, lo sé, no te preocupes por eso sé que no es verdad, sé que no debo creer lo que leo, no pasa nada, te lo prometo, luego nos vemos ¿vale? – murmuré deseando terminar la conversación antes de que mi cerebro dejara de pensar y las palabras comenzaran a fluir.

Colgué antes de que él pudiera decir nada y en mi cabeza pude ver perfectamente su rostro, clavando sus ojos verdes en la pantalla del teléfono, con las cejas levantadas, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, qué me pasaba, preocupándose. Respiré profundamente y decidí poner algo de música para que mi cerebro descasara de todas las ideas que le acechaban, pero parecía que el universo se burlaba de mí y cada canción que sonaba me recordaba más y más a todo lo que había pasado estos dos años. Justo cuando mis pensamientos se estaban perdiendo en los recuerdos, sonó aquella canción que había marcado un antes y un después, esa canción que me había abierto los ojos, porque había estado ciego, durante 10 meses me había estado en un negación absoluta aunque las evidencias fueron claras.

Y entonces recordé la primera vez, recordé el lugar, no hubo nada mágico, ni romántico, hubo confusión, nervios, miradas penetrantes, besos imperfectamente perfectos, dientes, una batalla muda.

* * *

_Llevábamos 3 semanas grabando el que sería nuestro primer álbum de estudio, cada vez que ponía un pie dentro o contemplaba las sonrisas de mis compañeros de banda, sentía que seguía en una nube, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aun viéndolo con mis propios ojos me parecía irreal._

_- ¡Harry, te toca! – gritó una voz desde el interior de la cabina de grabación. _

_Miré a mi mejor amigo levantarse con entusiasmo del sofá que estábamos compartiendo, se sacudió los rizos con una mano apartándolos de su frente y se giró a mirarme regalándome una de esas sonrisas que hacían que mi estómago se encogiera como si una mano invisible lo estuviera apretando._

_- No te aburras mucho sin mí – dijo abriendo la puerta de la cabina._

_- Tranquilo, tengo a Niall para que me entretenga ¿a que sí pequeño duende? – dije arrastrándome por el sofá hasta que llegué al lado del pequeño rubio que engullía una bolsa de patatas fritas, casi sin respirar. _

_Escuché como Harry reía de fondo mientras entraba en la cabina y dejé que en mi rostro se reflejara una sonrisa verdadera._

_- A veces eres tan evidente… – mustió Niall a mi lado y levanté la cabeza de su hombro mirándole con interrogación._

_- ¿Qué? – me las apañé a preguntar negándome a pensar que se refería a lo que yo estaba pensando._

_- No me mires con esa cara, sabes de que hablo y si yo me he dado cuenta, estoy seguro de que Liam y Zayn lo saben desde hace mucho más tiempo. _

_- No sé de que hablas, pero creo que esas patatas fritas contenían cianuro o algo parecido – murmuré intentando ocultar mi asombro, apartándome de su lado._

_Noté como una mano se apoyaba en mi rodilla y la apretaba suavemente, levanté la cabeza y miré al interior de la cabina, encontrándome con esos ojos verdes que me miraban a través del cristal, brillantes, reflejando la sonrisa que marcaban sus labios. Negué con la cabeza, era imposible que esto estuviera pasando, no podía haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo, con el compartía una carrera musical, una casa, con el que pasaba 24 horas al día y el cual era total y completamente heterosexual. No, simplemente era un pequeño encariñamiento, nada que ver con el amor o eso es lo que yo me empeñaba en pensar._

_Aquel día lo recuerdo cómo uno de los peores de mi vida, la confusión no me abandonó y con ella llegaron las preguntas, los nervios, las dudas, y todo estalló cuando entré en twitter. _

_Siempre había sabido que no deberían afectarme las opiniones de la gente, que no podía tomarme en serio todo lo que leía o eso acabaría por pasarme factura, pero aquel día, después de todas las preguntas que habían acechado mi cabeza me replanteé qué pasaría si por culpa de mis nuevos y encontrados sentimientos, la banda no pudiera soportarlo. _

_Leí las menciones, una por una, la mayoría de ellas proclamaban que me querían, que las siguiera en twitter, pero luego estaban las otras, las que se clavaban en mi interior, las que se preguntaban cómo había llegado hasta allí si no sabía cantar, no sabía afinar, ni bailar, que solo era una cara bonita, que simplemente estaba allí porque daba buena imagen y una parte de mí sabía que había fragmentos de verdad en todas aquellas acusaciones. Nunca había cantado un solo, nunca, mi audición fue horrorosa y la segunda, bastante mejor, no fue grabada, claro que no, nadie pensó que fuera a ser capaz de pasar a la siguiente fase. Yo no tenía los registros vocales de Harry o Liam, ni los cambios de voz que eran capaces de hacer Zayn, ni la voz clara de Niall. No, mi voz era normal, sin nada particular, esas palabras se repetían una vez tras otra en mi cerebro, en un bucle infinito._

_Poco a poco los comentarios fueron calando en mi interior, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando leía una crítica, dándole la razón a aquel desconocido, dejándome llevar por la rabia, denigrándome a mi mismo y en aquella habitación de hotel dejé que mi autoestima se destruyera por completo._

_- Louis, hora de cenar – dijo una voz que sería capaz de reconocer entre una multitud._

_Sonaba lejana, muy lejana y no noté cuando el colchón se hundió a mi lado, estaba demasiado absorto pensando en todo lo que había leído, en cómo iba a comunicar mi decisión de abandonar la banda, solo esperaba que no me odiarán por ello, tampoco es que tuviéramos una carrera muy larga, todavía no teníamos ni una canción en el mercado, no sería difícil encontrar un sustituto._

_- ¿Louis? – murmuró Harry colocando una mano en mi hombro, podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz y me estremecí pensando en el daño que le iba a hacer cuando le dijera lo que pensaba hacer, pero no había otro camino ¿no? Estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo, el cual no tenía sentimientos recíprocos, lo cual nos llevaba a una situación incómoda dentro de la banda que no podríamos solventar, lo cual, por consiguiente, me llevaba a dejarla porque yo era el eslabón más débil._

_- Lo dejo – murmuré sin pensar._

_- ¿El que?_

_- ¡Todo! ¡Esto! – grité mientras me ponía en pie y señalaba la habitación con mis brazos. Notaba como los ojos comenzaban a inundarse y me negué a dejar que las lágrimas jugaran este partido._

_- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó de nuevo Harry y por primera vez nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude leer su miedo y eso me llevó al borde del llanto._

_- Lo siento Harry, lo siento tanto, nunca planeé esto, nunca tuve intención de que pasara y tampoco sé cómo he llegado a ello, pero no puedo negarlo más tiempo y me está consumiendo, no puedo continuar – dije entre jadeos._

_- Louis, no sé de qué coño estás hablando y si no te explicas pronto me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad – dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose al centro de la habitación dónde yo me encontraba._

_- ¡No! – grité levantando una mano parándole. Pude ver el dolor centelleando en sus ojos._

_- Lou, estoy empezando a asustarme, háblame por favor, explícame qué esta pasando._

_- Que dejo la banda, Haz, que no sé que hago aquí, no se cantar, no se bailar, no hago más que bulto y hay miles de personas mejores que yo ahí fuera que se merecen esto más que yo…_

_- Pero no son tú – dijo Harry acercándose a pesar de que mi brazo se lo impedía._

_- ¿Qué? – murmuré sin saber como continuar._

_- Habrá miles de personas mejores que tú, pero no son tú y sin ti esta banda no existiría y nosotros no estaríamos aquí ahora, yo seguiría en el instituto, trabajando por las tardes en aquella maldita pastelería, mientras que tú estarías en la universidad preparándote para ser profesor de teatro, pero ese es un universo paralelo, no es la realidad, esto es lo que somos ahora y si tu dejas la banda yo voy detrás de ti y puedo asegurarte que tanto Liam, como Niall o Zayn piensan igual, One Direction somos nosotros y sin ti no hay nada._

_Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta y vi cómo Harry daba un paso mas, apartando mi brazo del camino mientras su mano se elevaba y recogía una pequeña gota salada que recorría mi mejilla, cerré los ojos al toque y noté como su mano se posaba en mi mejilla recogiéndola mientras su otro brazo se deslizaba por mi cintura acercándome a él. Dejé que mi cabeza reposara contra su mano disfrutando de la sensación que se había instalado en mi interior, mientras que pequeños escalofríos recorrían mi espalda y notaba la piel de gallina en la zona dónde su otra mano daba pequeños círculos en mi espalda._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado, Louis? – murmuró y noté su aliento chocando contra mis labios. Me negué a abrir los ojos porque sabía que en el momento en el que lo hiciera todo se derrumbaría como una torre de naipes._

_- He leído cosas, Twitter y…sé que es verdad, sé que no me merezco esto y aun así lo tengo – susurré dejando que las palabras abandonaran mis labios._

_- Shhh – susurró colocando un dedo sobre mis labios - No. No quiero escuchar una palabra más._

_- Pero hay más… - murmuré abriendo mis ojos por primera vez y lo que vi en frente de mí me rompió en mil pedazos. Sus ojos verdes brillando con fuerza, repletos de lágrimas, sus rizos revueltos y sus labios brillantes._

_- Lo sé, lo sé – susurró de nuevo y vi con asombro cómo poco a poco el espacio que nos separaba era mas pequeño, instintivamente coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y cerré el espacio que nos separaba._

_Al principio fue un simple rocé de labios, algo que podría interpretarse cómo amistoso, pero cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de mi cabello, la intensidad del beso aumentó, dejé que mi lengua rozará su labio inferior y su boca me dio la bienvenida, me sumergí en las sensaciones, notaba su mano apretando mi espalda mandando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizándose, como si fuera algo natural, siendo algo natural y se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. Notaba cómo comenzaba a faltarme el aliento pero me negué a perder sus labios, me separé un poco e intenté recuperar mi respiración contra sus labios, sin dejar de tocarlos ni un segundo, temiendo que la magia terminara, que todo hubiera sido un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar. Me negaba a abrir los ojos, a soltar sus caderas, a apartar mis labios, simplemente deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento._

_- Louis… - susurró contra mis labios rozándolos al hablar._

_Negué con la cabeza y noté cómo pequeñas lágrimas se desprendían de mis pestañas._

_- Eh, no, no más lágrimas, por favor – susurró y abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz ronca. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por la comisura de su ojo y la atrapé entre mis dedos contemplándola._

_- Te quiero – murmuré aún con la vista clavada en la pequeña gota. _

_Una mano agarró mi barbilla y elevó mi cabeza, encontrándome de nuevo con sus ojos, pero esta vez con una luz diferente, brillantes, llenos de lágrimas, pero no las mismas que antes, otras mucho más diferentes, deje escapar una sonrisa que me fue correspondida y apoyé mi frente en la suya dejando que nuestros alientos se entremezclara._

_- Lo sé – murmuró con sorna y apretó su mano en mi espalda acercándome a él hasta que nuestros cuerpos fueron solo uno, entonces esbozó su sonrisa más perfecta y murmuró dos palabras contra mis labios antes de sumergirnos en otro beso – Te quiero._

* * *

Después de aquella noche se habían sucedido muchas más, noches perfectas, noches en el interior de una habitación, ajenos a lo que sucedía fuera de esas cuatro paredes, disfrutando de lo que teníamos sin pensar en nada más, viviendo en una realidad ficticia, en un mundo que por lo que posteriormente se vio, no podía ser real.

Desearía conservar más recuerdos de aquellos días, pero habían pasado como una nebulosa o mi cerebro había decidido bloquearlos porque todo lo que era capaz de recordar eran pequeños fragmentos sin sentidos, promesas susurradas al amparo de la noche, caricias al amanecer, sonrisas escondidas, roces de manos bajo las mesas, pequeños detalles que hacían que mi corazón latiera más y más rápido.

Estacioné el coche delante de la puerta de la discográfica donde sabía que me iba a encontrar con Will, mis manos continuaban temblando y no creía que fuera a ser capaz de pararlas, notaba el sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda y por un segundo, dudé de lo que estaba haciendo pero entonces imágenes fugaces de aquellos días me dieron fuerzas para abrir la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de mí, no pedí permiso, no lo necesitaba, él ya me estaba esperando, me había asegurado de ello.

- ¡Louis! – dijo Will cuando abrí la puerta. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Esbocé una sonrisa falsa y me senté en el sillón que me ofrecía, realmente me habría gustado estar de pie mientras le dejaba las cosas claras pero no me fiaba de que mis rodillas no fallarán en mitad de la conversación, asique dejé que mi cuerpo cayera sobre el mullido sofá de cuero.

- Tenemos que hablar – dije aclarándome la garganta, intentando que voz no me fallará en estos momentos.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Se ha terminado, toda esta farsa ha terminado, lo he dejado con Eleanor y no hay vuelta atrás – dije clavando mi mirada en su rostro, intentando leer su expresión.

Durante unos segundos la habitación quedó en completo silencio, un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno y su rostro seguía siendo una máscara de indiferencia que hizo que las palmas de mis manos comenzaran a sudar.

- ¿Me has escuchado? – pregunté levantando una ceja. – No pienso seguir engañando a la gente, siendo alguien que no soy solo porque al mundo no le parece adecuado que sea gay, me da lo mismo, no lo soporto.

Mi voz comenzaba a temblar y esta vez era de rabia, su silencio comenzaba a exasperarme y las ganas de gritar crecían en mi interior sin freno.

- Me sorprende – murmuró Will apoyando los codos en la mesa.

- ¿Qué coño te sorprende tanto? – grité sin poder contenerme.

- Que esta situación haya durado más de un mes.

En ese momento mi cerebro se nubló de rabia y me levanté del sillón tirándolo a mi paso mientras me encaramaba a la mesa acercando mi cara a la suya.

- ¿Esto te parece un juego? ¿Ha sido un simple juego de títeres para ti? Manejándome a tu antojo mientras yo me consumía tras una novia falsa.

- Louis, cálmate – dijo Will recostándose de nuevo en su sillón. – Nunca ha sido un juego, era marketing y tu aceptaste todos los términos sin protestar, asique ahora no valen las acusaciones, tu sabías dónde te metías.

- ¡Acepté porque me obligasteis a ello! Yo nunca quise esto, nunca, jamás quise esta situación, lo único que quería es lo que no me dejabais tener.

- Era muy pronto Louis, solo llevabais unos meses como banda, habría sido una catástrofe, lo sabes, por eso aceptaste.

- Me da igual por qué aceptara en ese momento, ya no estoy de acuerdo con ello, me da lo mismo si la banda se va al carajo por esto, yo no pienso seguir.

- No creo que esto afecte a la banda, puede que perdáis algunos fans pero nada grave – dijo Will mientras abría un cajón.

Le miré con curiosidad, sonaba tan tranquilo, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento, como si fuera la conversación más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté señalando la carpeta marrón que acababa de sacar del cajón.

- Esto es aquel contrato que firmaste en Los Angeles, Simon me lo mandó hace meses, no creo que pensara que esto iba a durar mucho, sin duda se equivocó, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.

- ¿Por qué cojones todo el mundo estaba tan seguro de terminarlo y nadie lo hizo?

- Porque tú firmaste el contrato, tú eres el que debes terminarlo.

Y con eso me tendió la carpeta, la abrí lentamente y leí la primera página que anunciaba una renuncia formal a todo lo anterior, todo lo que había en el contrato quedaba anulado y a partir de ese momento nada me impedía seguir el dictamen de mis sentimientos. Vi como nuestro manager me tendía un bolígrafo y lo agarré con fuerza plantando mi firma en la base del papel, notando como mi cuerpo se relajaba.

Pocos minutos después salí de aquel edificio y cuando el frío rozó mis mejillas sentí que todo había pasado, que por fin era yo, no más mentiras, no más sonrisas falsas, no más lágrimas derramadas en la soledad de la noche. Solo me quedaba un último paso, uno que temía dar, porque habían pasado dos años desde aquel principio de relación y yo seguía sintiendo lo mismo pero ¿Y si él no lo hacía? ¿Y si para él solo fue una aventura adolescente? ¿Un momento de confusión? El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo y sentí como volvía a caer en aquella espiral de pánico.

Me metí en el coche y conduje lo más rápido que pude, lo más rápido que mis sentidos me permitían, necesitaba llegar a casa antes de que el pánico se apoderara de mí, antes de que la cobardía atacara de nuevo y me impidiera tener aquella conversación. Aparqué el coche en el garaje y me bajé de él mientras marcaba el número de Harry en el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? – dijo Harry cuando descolgó.

- Haz ¿están todos en casa? – pregunté abriendo la puerta del garaje.

- Si, estamos cenando ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto tímidamente y supe que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, era un gesto que siempre hacía.

- En el garaje, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- ¡Si, claro! Dime – contestó esta vez dejes de ansiedad y preocupación.

- Sube a la azotea.

Con esa simple frase finalicé la llamada y guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, mientras entraba en el ascensor. La idea de la azotea no tenía nada que ver con el romanticismo, simplemente no iba a poder hablar con Harry sabiendo que nuestros compañeros estaban en el pasillo con la oreja pegada a la puerta, porque estarían allí, les conocía demasiado bien. Necesitaba intimidad, construir las frases, pensar las palabras aunque supiera que todo ello se iba a derrumbar en el momento en el que le mirara a los ojos. Siempre habían tenido un efecto hipnótico en mí, era incapaz de no perderme en su profundidad, porque cuando los mirabas detenidamente podías leer todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese segundo, cada pensamiento, cada miedo, cada ilusión o esperanza, todo.

Abrí la puerta de la azotea dejando que el viento sacudiera mi pelo despeinándolo aun más y me apoyé contra la barandilla viendo a la gente que paseaba por la calle, pensando si serían felices, si la persona con la que caminaban sería el amor de su vida o solo una ilusión, si aquel niño que jugaba en el parque encontraría a la persona adecuada, miles de historias se fueron construyendo en mi cabeza y no me di cuenta de que alguien más estaba a mi lado hasta que una voz inundó mis sentidos.

- Un penique por tus pensamientos.

Sonreí de medio lado girando mi cabeza.

- Valen más de un penique, no acepto menos de una libra – contesté guiñando un ojo. Escuché como una carcajada se escapaba de sus labios y ante ese sonido como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre los dos, porque cuando estas a gusto con una persona no existe la incomodidad. Sabía que me estaba dando tiempo para hablar, porque él sabía que necesitaba hablar, pero no presionaba, solo esperaba hasta que yo estuviera preparado y eso me dio las fuerzas necesarias para continuar lo que había empezado.

- Sé que te estarás preguntando qué ha pasado hoy o por qué estamos aquí arriba y no cenando en casa. Hoy ha sido un día realmente largo, muy largo y todavía no ha terminado, solo espero que no acabe peor que ha empezado porque no sé si sería capaz de soportarlo.

Hice una pequeña pausa pensando por dónde debía empezar, dejé que mis ojos se perdieran en el horizonte y entonces empecé a hablar.

- Esta mañana cuando he leído el periódico he pensado ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué? Y no he sido capaz de encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas, porque realmente no sabía que estaba pasando y entonces he entrado en Twitter y he visto la foto que subí la semana pasada con Eleanor y me he dado cuenta de que no había nada real en esa foto, la sonrisa era fingida, el abrazo, el escenario, todo, no había nada real… - negué con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y antes de que Harry preguntará seguí hablando – Claro que no era real, entre tantas mentiras llegué a creer que ella estaba a mi lado porque me quería o al menos porque me tenía cariño, pero no era así, todo era un contrato, ¡un maldito papel que nos decía qué hacer!

- ¿Qué? – murmuró Harry a mi lado y giré la cabeza para enfrentarme a su mirada confusa.

- Todo ha sido mentira, desde el primer momento hasta el último esta misma mañana, pero ya ha terminado, no lo soportaba más asique he ido a casa de Eleanor y he puesto fin a esta farsa, porque no quiero seguir mintiendo, porque no he hecho nada para merecerme esta situación.

- Louis, por favor, explícate porque mi cabeza esta dando vueltas y siento que va a explotar en cualquier momento– rogó Harry girando mi cuerpo hasta que estuvimos cara a cara.

- Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que no la quiero, nunca la he querido, solo he amado a una persona en toda mi vida y se encuentra enfrente de mí.

- Lou…

- No, déjame terminar, no se si cuando pare seré capaz de continuar – susurré alejándome un paso de él intentando que los sentimientos no nublaran mi mente y me permitieran continuar.

Vi cómo asentía con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio en un intento de controlar las preguntas que estaba seguro que quería hacer.

- Después de aquellas semanas en Los Angeles y antes de volver a Inglaterra llamé a Simon, porque quería que supiera lo que estaba pasando, sé que estuvo mal no preguntarte, que debíamos haberlo hablado antes de que yo tomara esa decisión y ese fue el primer de mis muchos errores. Durante mi reunión con Simon las cosas no fueron todo lo bien que yo pensaba y acabé firmando una especie de clausula en nuestro contrato, una que me impedía mantener alguna relación sentimental con cualquier miembro de la banda y para asegurarse de ello y cubrirme las espaldas, apareció Eleanor. Lo se, sé que estuvo mal, sé que no debí firmar eso sin hablar contigo antes, pero ese era el cometido, que tú no lo supieras, porque si conocías el contenido nunca me habrías dejado firmarlo y aunque lo firmará, nunca nos habríamos separado.

Levanté la cabeza esperando un Harry enfadado, pero en vez de eso me encontré un Harry con una clara expresión de culpabilidad dibujándose en su rostro.

- ¿Harry? – murmuré esperando a que hablara, porque sabía que eso es lo que quería y yo no podía negárselo, no ahora.

- Lo siento tanto… - murmuró y abrí los ojos expectante, sin saber por qué pedía perdón cuando él era la victima de este juego de marionetas – Un día después de tu reunión con Simon yo tuve una, lo que no sabía en aquel momento es que tú ya habías firmado y ellos…me hicieron firmar…lo mismo. Lo siento tanto – dijo entre pequeños sollozos.

Alargué mi brazo y arrastré su cuerpo hasta que noté su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos y mis manos paseaban por su espalda en un intento de calmarlo, mientras notaba como la sudadera que llevaba puesta comenzaba a empaparse de pequeñas gotas saladas provenientes de sus ojos, acerqué mis labios a su oído y susurré frases sin sentido mientras mis ojos se inundaban. Poco a poco noté como el temblor de su cuerpo se reducía a pequeños espasmos esporádicos y dejé que mi mano agarrara su barbilla levantando su rostro, pasando mis dedos por sus mejillas borrando todo rastro de tristeza.

- Todo ha terminado, Harry, todo – susurré apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

En ese momento las palabras sobraban, porque teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, para aclarar los puntos que no habían quedado claros, pero ahora mismo lo único que me importaba era devolver a esa cara su preciosa sonrisa y aunque me costara la vida, me prometí a mi mismo que nunca más volvería a hacerle llorar, nunca.

Cerré el espacio que nos separaba y dejé que nuestros labios se juntaran, en un principio simplemente rozándose, probándose, reconociéndose. Giré mi cabeza en un intento de profundizar el beso y sus manos agarraron con fuerza mi sudadera acercándome más a él en un intento de fundir nuestras figuras, abrí mis labios lanzando un suspiro y sin perder un segundo, su lengua rozó la mía, pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo y pasé mis manos por su pelo notando cómo se estremecía bajo mi tacto, sonreí contra sus labios y comencé a mover mi lengua en un batalla donde no existían ganadores. Nuestras bocas estaban sincronizadas y nuestras manos se paseaban entre nuestros cuerpos reconociéndose.

Podía decir que sentí las mariposas en mi estómago o que fuegos artificiales explotaban contra mis oídos, podía decir que al cerrar los ojos veía pequeñas estrellas, pero estaría mintiendo, porque era mucho más que eso, porque lo único que sentí en ese momento es que esa era la persona con la que debía estar, a la única que necesitaba, la única con la que yo era algo más que un recipiente recubierto de piel.

Porque en ese momento, en una azotea en medio de Londres, con el frío rozando nuestros cuerpos, mi corazón supo que había encontrado a La persona, un calor inundó mi interior y supe que pesara lo que pesara, costara lo que costara, nunca más le iba a dejar marchar, porque sin Harry no había Louis.

* * *

N/A: ¿Os ha gustado?


End file.
